Avatar, Next in the Cycle
by iRockOD
Summary: Who'll be the next next avatar and bring peace back to the world.


**Book 1: Earth.**

**Chapter 1: Loved one lost.**

_The Air benders have officially went extinct when Avatar Aang died. It's been only peace and harmony since he defeated Fire Lord Ozai, Until a mad man from the earth nation, named Kaen, and his army of runaways from each nation attacked._

_Now, the people of the innocent wait for the next avatar in the cycle to be reborn. Will he/she come or will the people wait for nothing?_

"COME ON LETS GET A MOVE ON!" A man in white yells.

The sound of a women yelling egoed threw the northern water tribes' hospital. "AHHHHH"

The women had long silky black hair. She wore it loose. Tears of pain came from her brown eyes. Sweat moved slowly down her forehead,

"TAKE HER TO ROOM FOUR! LET'S GO" A man it white yells again.

"Doctor, room four is occupied, the only room open is room two" A young women says.

"Very well nurse, room two is where it's happening" The doctor says.

The doctor's brown hair was in a ponytail, with the water nation's symbol on the band. He was about 5 Foot, 9. His green eyes shone under the white snow, which was the hospital walls.

While the women on the hospital bed screamed in pain, two nurses helped the doctor prepare for the women's birth.

The doctor yelled out, "On the out of three, push! One, Two, THREE"

She pushed.

"One, two, THREE"

She pushed again.

"ONCE MORE! One, two, THREE!"

She pushed one last time and a baby's scream sounded.

"It's a boy" The doctor said.

He handed the baby to the women. She smiled down at it, in happiness.

**[ Thirteen years later.. ]**

"Mom! Look, Look!" A boy yelled out.

The boy had straight light brown hair almost covering his Royal blue eyes. He was about 5 Foot, 3.

He was focusing on a water ball floating above his hand.

"Every nice, Hun" The women said without even giving a glance at him. "Now come help me with these basket of fish"

The boy signed as the water ball splashed onto the snow.

"I'm coming" The boy signed.

"Grab that one, while I grab this one"

He grabbed the basket of fish. He struggled to walk in his dark blue coat while holding the heavy basket of fish.

"Ughh, this reeks" He said.

"Just a bit more Junko, we're almost back to the village"

"Ok."

They walked in silence toward the village.

As they reached the entrance of the village, Junko asked, "Mom, where's dad"

She stopped in her tracks and her eyes widen. Tearing up a bit, she tried to hold it back.

"Oh, Your father he's uh.. at war."

Junko stopped a few steps in front of her.

"Really?" He says a bit excited.

"Yea.." She says.

Junko never has asked for his father before. It was a surprise for his mother.

"Cool!" He says, while continuing to walk forward. "My dad is awesome! Even though I never met him. But, I bet he kicked so many butts!

Junko's mother, still standing in her tracks, gave a look to herself.. Then she continued walking.

Back at the village, there were so many happy people around. A group of little children played with a ball, elders strolled threw the market, and adults talked to each other.

Junko and his mother walked into their home made of ice.

"Set it on the table" His mother said.

He obeyed.

"Can I go play with my friends now mom?"

"Just be careful"

"Thanks mom!" said Junko, while running out the door.

He joined his friends near the shore.

"Hey guys, whatca doing?" said Junko.

"Hey Junko!" said a boy with pitch black hair, "We're about to have a snowball fight. Wanna join?"

"Sure!"

The boy had black eyes and was the same height as Junko.

"Good your on my team, Lets go"

Junko and his friend joined the others. They all wore the same coat as Junko did.

"Ok, Me and Suzu are captains"

A Girl with brown hair, tied in a bun, gave a big grin.

"I'll pick first" the boy continued, "I pick Junko!"

"HEY, HEY, That's not fair, Nico! You always have Junko in your team!" Suzu yelled out.

"So what, he's the only one who can use water bending here." Said Nico. "And don't forget, He's _MY _best friend."

"UGH, SO WHAT?" Yelled out Suzu, "That still isn't fair"

"Yes it is!" Nico yelled back.

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"YES IT IS!"

As the two fought, Junko looked at the freezing water. He seemed to have seen something. He squinted.

"What is that.." He whispered to him self.

It got a bit closer. It was close enough for Junko to see. His eyes widened.

It was three war ships, owned by Kaen.

"Guys…" Junko said.

The two continued to argued, the other watching them.

"Guys…" Junko said a bit louder.

They continued.

"GUYS!" Junko yelled.

"WHAT!" They yelled back in unity.

He pointed toward the ships and yelled, "WAR SHIPS, IT'S KAEN!"

They turned toward the ocean in horror to see the war ships.

"RUN! WARN EVERYONE! GO!" Junko yelled while running toward the village.

His friends followed.

When they reached the village, the friends scattered. All yelling out loud, "WARSHIPS COMING TOWARD US! EVERYONE RUN!"

Junko's main concern was to get his mother and grandmother to safety. He first ran to his house. When he reached it the ice door was frozen shut.

"MOM!" He yelled.

"What is it?" She yelled from inside, worried.

"MOM, MOM!" He kept on yelling.

"What is it, Junko!" She said, sounding more nervous. "Junko! The door won't budge!"

"MOM!" Junko yelled again in tears.

Then remembering his water bending, He stood a few steps back. People running back and forth around him.

"MOM, STAND AWAY FROM THE DOOR" Junko yelled.

He took a deep breath and moved his arms back, his hands standing straight up. He then shot his arms forward.

A crack appears on the door.

"TRY AGAIN, HUN!" His mother yells to him. "YOU CAN DO IT"

He got back into the same position. Taking a deep breath he shot his arms out again. The ice door shattered inward.

His mother ran out of the house and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong Junko? Why are you yelling, why is everyone panicking?"

Before he can explain, there was three big crashes, coming for the shore.

"What was that?" She yelled out

"Mom, Run! To the safe house!" He said "The one you said dad built for us!"

"What? Why?"

"War Ships are here!" He said "Ones owned my Kaen! Now go mom, I have to get Grammy! She'll show me the way! GO!"

"No! I'm not leaving you! You're the child, not the adult! I should be the one going for Grammy not you!"

"MOM! You can't water bend! Your defenseless! I got it! Go!"

She looked at him as if he said the most disgusting swear ever.

"NO! I'm not going to lose you!"

"I'm sorry mom…" He says softly.

He raised his hands, the snow following his movements. He swifts his arms upward. The snow covered his mother from the neck down. He then closed his hands into a fist, making the snow turn to ice.

A man ran by them.

"Mr. Zuki!" Junko yelled out.

Mr. Zuki was a very close friend of Junko's family and a neighbor. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and was muscular. He held his four year old daughter in his right hand.

Mr. Zuki stopped.

"What is it!" He said.

"Take my mother to our safe house. Please! She'll tell you the way."

He nodded. He grabbed Junko's mother and put her on his left shoulder.

"Let go of me! Junko, You have 2 seconds to take this ice off of me!" she yelled.

"Don't listen to her, just take her!"

Zuki ran off.

Junko could hear his mother's crying voice fade.

Then, he remembered his grandmother. He ran toward her house.

She lived closer to the shore. He could see the war ships' ramps, already down. But no one was coming out.

Then as he turned a corner he bumped into a big muscular guy. He had a buzz cut and was about 6 foot, 2. He was wearing the runway's uniform. The colors he wore were green and black.

"Well, hello there!" The man said in Junko's face.

His breath smelled of rotten chicken, and had a deep voice.

"Your coming with me."

Junko stepped back a bit. He looked to the man's side to see someone in the same uniform, entering his grandmother's house.

"GRAMMY!"

Junko put on a devious face. He faced his hand toward the shore. He then quickly moved his arms at the man.

A Giant wave appeared and picked up the man. Junko, still moving his arms in a pattern, made the wave that threw the man out to the freezing water.

Junko moved quickly toward his grandmother's house, holding a water whip.

He rammed in the door to find a fire go out above a man's hand.

The man wore a ponytail, everything else bald.

The fire bender chuckled, "Too late."

He moved out of the way to reveal the dead corpse of Junko's grandmother.

Junko fell to his knees, Tears in his eyes.

The fire bender continued to chuckle.

Junko had his hands to his eyes. He was hurt and angry.

"How dare you take the life of an innocent." Junko said. He removed his hands out of his eyes way.

"Ha! You talk as if you're going to do something about it"

"How dare take the life of someone I loved." Junko's voice seemed to have two voices, one deeper than the other.

The man stopped chuckling, and raised an eye brow.

"You will pay!"

Junko's eyes glowed white.

"What!" the man said loudly.

Junko floated in the air.

The intense air pressure around him caused the roof to blow off. He floated more into the air. Water from the ocean started to revolve around Junko.

The fire bender started to run toward the war ships.

The water revolving around Junko formed into a giant water monster.

"LEAVE-US-ALONE!" Junko's loud, two voiced, voice echoed threw the village.

The villagers and runaways watched from below.

Junko was inside of the monster.

He raised his left arm and then flung it toward the fire bender. The monster did the same, sending a humongous wave toward him. It hit the man with almighty power.

The sound of his bones crushing was heard from the other side of the village.

The runaways started to run toward their ships.

The water monster reached out toward the ships, grabbed them and threw them across the sky. The remaining runaways, who didn't make it on the ships, jumped into the ocean and swum, some being water benders, created ice under their feet to run on top.

Junko's eyes slowly turned back to normal, and so did his voice. He felt exhausted, but he walked over to his grandmother and kneeled next to her corpse. He sobbed over her as people surrounded him.

"What kind of bending was that? Is he the new avatar? Shush, can't you see his grandmother died," was what the crowd whispered.

The voice of Junko's mother came from the back of the crowd, "Lee!, Take me to my son! NOW!"

Mr. Zuki came from the crowd.

Zuki put down Junko's mother, still in ice, next to him.

"What's going on?" She said. "WHERE'S-"

Her eyes widened as she looked down at her dead mother with her son crying next to her. Tears rolled down her cheeks.


End file.
